


лепестки белой кувшинки

by midnighttj



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, he is literally dying and you can do nothing, it's just pure pain, the beginning is kinda fluffy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttj/pseuds/midnighttj
Summary: Совместная старость с Нагито кажется самой заветной мечтой. Ей она и остаётся.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 9





	лепестки белой кувшинки

**Author's Note:**

> вообще я писала это чисто для себя но вдруг кому-то зайдёт

Когда вся неразбериха почти заканчивается, ты понимаешь, что уже не сможешь вернуться домой. А смысл? Так никто никогда не понимал, а сейчас тем более.  
Осознание приходит с чемоданом на пороге убежища Основания Будущего. Хочется вернуться только к нему. В его объятия. Зарыться руками в волосы, спрятать лицо где-то между шеей и ключицей. Никогда не отпускать.  
Нагито заходит без стука, очень удачно выбрав время, когда ты, прислонившись к двери, ведущей в ванную, пялишься в темноту небольшого коридора. Ты вздрагиваешь, смотря на источник шума и света, но тут же успокаиваешься.   
– Прости, если я тебя напугал.– Он неуклюже отпускает дверную ручку, не до конца освоившись со своим бионическим протезом.– Просто я хотел кое о чём поговорить.  
Ты выставляешь руку в приглашающем жесте и киваешь головой, мол, проходи, я всегда тебе рада.  
Комаэда облегчённо выдыхает и направляется в глубь комнаты, присаживаясь на кровать. Идя за ним, ты чувствуешь странную тревогу. А что если он думает о том же, что и ты? Что если сейчас он предложит остаться с ним?  
Кровать прогибается под твоим весом тоже. Чтобы немного успокоиться переплетаешь свои пальцы с его холодными и кладёшь голову на острое плечо.  
– Ты же знаешь, что мои родители давно мертвы.– Ты порываешься встать с его плеча, но он лишь обратно наклоняет твою голову.– Ничего страшного, я знаю, о чём говорю. Так вот, и то, что родственников у меня нет совсем. Зато есть свободная жилплощадь и любимая девушка, которая сейчас, скорее всего не хочет возвращаться домой.  
Он неловко посмеивается, оглаживая тыльную сторону твоей ладони.  
– Прости, конечно, за столь дерзкие предположения, но сегодня я в этом только убедился. Думал, что ты взглядом дыру в стене прожжёшь.  
Твои губы растягиваются в улыбке, а полумрак комнаты уже не кажется таким холодным. Вы будете вместе.

Идея о том, что ты хочешь быть с ним всю жизнь уже давно жужжала на подкорке твоего сознания, но сейчас, расстилая кровать в теперь уже общей квартире, это осознание бьётся в висках, а в груди цветёт арбутус.  
Ты никогда не была так счастлива.  
Он терпеливо расставляет все твои ароматические свечи, заботливо раскладывает мягкие игрушки, с теплом в груди вспоминая совместный поход по магазинам. Никогда квартира Нагито не была такой уютной, такой живой.  
Будни текут размеренно. Вы наслаждаетесь друг другом, дорабатываете последние детали в совместном гнёздышке, ищите работу, ведь общие сбережения далеко не вечные. Тёплые дни, горячие ночи, ты думаешь, что попала в сладкий сон, который не закончится никогда. Он просто не может закончиться.

Одно из множества пробуждений встречает тебя пустующей половиной кровати. Ты переползаешь на его сторону, чувствуя ускользающее и очень слабое тепло чужого тела. По ночам Нагито привык сплетаться конечностями, грея свои ледяные ноги. Не то что бы это сильно помогало, но засыпать так было в сто раз приятнее. Ты накидываешь футболку думая о том, что он скорее всего решил приготовить завтрак.   
Надеясь, что на кухне тебя ждут оладьи и, конечно, он, ты опираешься о дверной косяк. Но на кухне ждёт лишь пустота.  
Обеспокоено окидываешь взглядом помещение, понимая, что зря волнуешься, он же может быть в ванной.  
В ванной тихо. Ты легонько стучишься в дверь, ожидая ответа, но не услышав ничего по ту сторону, толкаешь её.  
Рот раскрывается в немом шоке, и ты, кажется, больше не можешь дышать, когда видишь Нагито, свернувшегося клубком на кафельном полу.  
Моментально оказываясь рядом с ним, ты переворачиваешь тонкое тело на бок, похлопывая его по плечу. Он в сознании. Уже не так плохо. Пока ты не видишь кровавые капли из его носа.  
Бледные губы его истерично кривятся:  
– Таблетки перестали помогать.

И так самый сладкий сон превращается в кошмар наяву. Как бы ты ни пыталась вернуть то ускользающее счастье, оно убегало всё дальше. Мелькало между окон одинаковых больниц, где одинаковые врачи говорили одно и то же мерзкое «извините, но мы никак не можем вам помочь, парень уже не жилец». Утекало вместе с жидкостями из капельниц и ускользало, будто воспоминания Нагито.  
Он вянет на твоих глазах. Раньше цвёл белой кувшинкой, а сейчас лепестки мерно опадают, обнажая искалеченное нутро.  
Вы почти не разговариваете. А зачем? Разговоры ведь бесполезны в такой ситуации. И вместо них ты делаешь всё, что можешь: приносишь уже которую дозу обезболивающего, успокаиваешь его после ночных кошмаров, запутавшихся в нескольких часах беспокойного сна, и терпеливо отстирываешь яркую кровь с простыней.  
Кошмары действительно преследует не только наяву. Комаэда в один из дней, когда приходит спасительное облегчение, понимает, что больше не может держать в себе, поэтому опять сворачивается в клубок, плачет навзрыд и говорит, говорит, говорит. О том, как ему страшно умирать, как часто ему снится бесконечная пустота, где без тела летает лишь его заблудшее сознание, что не может оставить тебя здесь одну. А ещё он извиняется. Бесконечное количество раз. За то, что не смог сдержать обещание, не смог быть всегда рядом, приносил одни неприятности. За то, что ты полюбила именно его. Ты тихо роняешь слёзы, гладя его впалые щёки, утыкаешься носом в макушку и понимаешь, что тебе не жаль. Ты ведь даже не представляешь свою жизнь по-другому. Без него.  
Морозным утром ты просыпаешься от чужого вскрика. Уже готовишься открывать исколовшие твои руки стеклянные ампулы обезболивающих, но понимаешь, что дело совсем не в разъедающей его боли. Светлые глаза напротив наполнены страхом, когда Нагито спрашивает хриплое:  
– А вы кто?  
Он забывал слова до этого. Некоторые воспоминания тоже пропадали. Но ты и представить не могла, что всё обернётся именно так.   
Он не помнит твоё имя. Не помнит тебя.  
Слёзы бегут по твоим щекам, когда ты терпеливо объясняешь ему всё происходящее. Комаэда настороженно кидает, пытаясь переварить информацию, а ты- не впасть в истерику.  
Хотя отчаяние уже преследует тебя, пуская мороз по коже трепетным дыханием.  
Утра становятся одинаковыми. Они не превращаются в приятную рутину, как раньше. Напротив, они становятся адским циклом, где тебе непрерывно приходится пересказывать Нагито одно и то же, пытаясь тщетно вернуть его воспоминания.  
В какой-то момент он перестаёт разговаривать совсем. Просто просыпается, смотрит в потолок, отказывается от еды и воды, не встаёт.  
И ты понимаешь, что всё заканчивается, что сейчас он доживает свои последние часы.  
Поэтому ты просто тихо ложишься рядом, чувствуя, как его слабеющая рука тянется к твоей. Проваливаясь в беспокойную дремоту, ты надеешься, что сможешь передать хоть немного жизненной силы через это трепетное прикосновение.  
Ты просыпаешься на границе заката, когда слышишь хрипы с другого конца кровати. Подхватывая стакан с водой, ты аккуратно размыкаешь его губы, вливая жидкость.  
Нагито шумно глотает, затем прокашливается, открывает рот и... Закрывает его обратно.  
Ты шепчешь многообещающее:  
– Я знаю.— Он моргает два раза.– Знаю, что бы ты сейчас сказал. Говорил бы о том, что твоя удача сыграла с тобой злую шутку, что я- это самое лучшее, что она тебе подарила, а сейчас она забирает то, что полагается.  
Ты видишь чужую алмазную россыпь слёз, утираешь свою рукавом. Рука неосознанно тянется к его щеке.  
– Спи, спи, душа моя. Я же люблю тебя, всегда любила. Не бойся, я знаю, что ты справишься. Я буду рядом. Как мне бросить единственную надежду моей жизни? Самую яркую, светлую, дорогую.  
И Нагито слушается. Закрывает глаза, дышит размеренно, иногда заходясь в кровавом кашле. Но постепенно окончательно успокаивается, дыхание замедляется совсем, его брови распрямляются, сердце замирает в плену грудной клетки.  
Твоё тоже, кажется, больше не бьётся.  
Эмоций нет. Нет злости, горечи, обиды, страха, разочарования, скорби. Есть лишь гнетущая пустота, выворачивающая наизнанку всё твоё существо.  
Старость вместе с Нагито казалась самой заветной мечтой.  
Ей она и осталась. Ведь всё, что у тебя теперь есть- это зияющая в груди дыра и скромное надгробие у северного конца кладбища.


End file.
